pasta and vodka
by hannah-kuro no neko
Summary: italy arrives late to a meeting, and he arrives with someone no one expects! how will the other nations react to this?


**hello hannah-kuro no neko here, sorry it took _sooo_ long Cardfighter By Heart, it was a different pairing for me but it was fun to write so i hope I was able to write them well! i hope you like it and please review, follow and fav this!...i am now wanting there to be vodka flavored pasta...or pasta flavored vodka...im odd...**

**~enjoy~**

It was a normal start to an unusual meeting. Several of the nations were still not there: both the Italians, china, Japan, Hungary, Belarus, Russia and America. Everyone was worried. But the most worried nations were Germany, Canada and Austria everyone squirmed in their seats, Germany looked back and forth from the clock to the door, he wouldn't admit it but he was worried for his friend Italy. The poor meek Italian was probably crying somewhere, because he can't tie his shoelaces.

After a few minutes of silence, the door opened to show a blushing Japan. "Mōshiwake arimasenga, watashi wa okurete." he said as he quickly walked to his chair holding onto a cheap camera.

"Japan, have you seen anyvone else, on your vay here?" Germany asked loudly.

Japan froze up and started to shake a little, "umm...umm reys (yes)

Before Germany could say anything else the door opened to reveal a very chipper America followed by a silent creepy Belarus. The atmosphere in the room went very dark at her entrance, but the American didn't notice. "yo, we can start now! The HERO'S here!" he yellowed loudly then took his seat by his brother. Belarus sat beside him as the American took her hand, proudly. There was a collection of gasps as he did so, but that was interrupted when Hungary, Taiwan and Lichtenstein with Switzerland walked in giggling loudly holding onto cameras.

"What is going on, why you so late aru~?" China asked the latecomers.

"NOTHING" they all shouted except Switzerland who looked mildly annoyed.

"Just Italy and Russia-" he started when he was interrupted by a very loud and shocked German.

"Was?" Germany yelled.

"cosa, bastardo" Romano yelled after Germany, "what is my Fratello doing with that vodka bastard?"

"Just making out like an adorable couple." Hungry giggled as she took her seat by Austria. The room was silent as if the storm was taking its deep breath before unleashing hell on earth.

"ciao~" feli said loudly as he walked into the abnormally silent room. "ve~ I have news to share with you all." The innocent Italian walked into the room followed by a very large Russia who held onto the smaller man's hand. Everyone noticed it. That was when everything went to chaos. Questions were hurled at the couple as they calmly took their seats beside each other, but before Italy sat down he looked around the room and yelled loudly, shutting everyone up. "Ve~ hello everyone!" Italy said quite happily as all eyes were on him and Ivan, who sat beside him.

"Italy, who...vhat?" Germany stuttered a little. The Italian smiled as lovino looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. "I want to tell everyone about something very important."

"Hurry up and tell us Mon Cheri." France said with his signature laugh.

"I and Ivan are together." The normally idiotic nation said, putting the entire room into shocked silence. Ivan nodded as he then blushed slightly. Everyone sat there, too stunned to say anything, little Italy had somehow managed to tame the larger and scary nation.

"What is meaning of this aru?" China said loudly, as he slammed both of his hands on the table staring down at Italy. Ivan cleared his through and story up pulling out his pipe from his large jacket. He looked ready to kill but Italy raised his hand as a signal for the Russian to sit down. It wasn't a request the other nations noted, but a command, can Russia obeyed.

"Honhon, little Italy is growing up."

"Shut it wanker, itali-"

Belarus stood up holding one of her throwing knives. "If big brother is happy, I'm happy to." She said coldly putting the room into another fit of silence. America stood up and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, she in turn, nuzzled into the fur of his coat with a plain expression.

"If Belarus approves, then I approve of it as well." America stated.

"Vhat?" Prussia said loudly as he stood up by his brother.

"Little Italy and that cold bastard?"

"Ve~ yes, me and Russia!" Italy said loudly while glaring at the other nations, "any problems with that?"

"Kolkolkol" Russia giggled as to make sure that the others knew that it wasn't something up for discussion.

"No?" Italy said with a carefree smile, no one objected. "Yeah!" He cried as he turned away from the other nations and planted a kiss on the Russians cold lips.

Germany watched in horror as his little Italian kissed the other. It confused him. He thought that the silly Italy liked him, god knows that he couldn't get the Italian to stay out of his bed.

"Omg get your camera out, hurry!" Hungary shouted, as she squealed and hugged Lichtenstein to her chest.

"Easy Hungary!" Switzerland shouted as Japan took out an expensive camera and took pictures as if the photos would prevent him from drowning in a sea of angry fan girls. The Italian and Russian were slowly pulling apart much to the Russian dismay, but the Italian looked very pleased with himself. As he then quietly whispered something into the pale large man's ear. Everyone watched as the pale large man blushed deeply.

"What? Aru~" china whined loudly, wanting to know what was going g on.

"Honhon"

"Maple"

"Who"

"I like cats?" Greece said as he woke up from His nap, he was slightly confused as he didn't realize what was taking place.

"Can we get this meeting going please?" Felix asked as he sat down while Russia opened up the laptop, courtesy of the host nation.

"O-oh, vright, ov c-course." Germany stuttered as he then started the meeting. No one could concentrate on the meeting; they all focused on the new 'couple'. Notes weren't taken, no one was able to give their opinions on, and minds were still recovering. And Italy looked pleased with himself.

"West, I'm soon bored!" Prussia yawned as he stood up, "I'm going for drinks, anyone wanna come with the awesome me?"

"Oui"

"Si"

"Very well." All he nations stood up including Germany who appeared to be very tired.

"fine, ve shall continue this tomorrow. Get some rest and Prussia; try to come back at a decent time." He said just as Prussia ran out the door laughing.

" Ve~! Russia, guess what!" Italy said when they were left alone in the room.

"what is it moya lyubov (my love)' " Russia said as he stood up.

"More pasta and sauce~" Italy said with a seductive grin on his face.

~time skip~

Frances was walking along the hallways thinking about Italy and Russia as a couple...it was strange. Francise was so lost in thought that he almost missed the voices coming from an open door.

"Ve~ do you like your master's pasta?"

"Da" it was Ivan, "master."

"You ready for your reward?" Italy asked. France was sneaking towards the door and looked in side. Oh ohoho, franchise quickly took out his phone to grab a few pictures of the couple tighter. Ahh, love is such a strange thing, he thought to himself as he smelt the pasta and vodka coming from the room.

**the end! i hoped that whoever reads this liked it!~ it was really fun for me to write and intresting to write some diffrenet characters. Ummm oh yes, this is dedicated to Cardfighter By Heart((maple), just noticed you changed your pen name, i like it~) for just being awesome and writing me how many reviews now? 9...wooohooo i love you lots for that!**

**translations (used google translate so please feel free to nicly corect me if im wrong)**

** sorry I'm late- Mōshiwake arimasenga, watashi wa okurete (japan)**

** what-German **

**What, bastard-italian**

**brother-Italian**


End file.
